


White shirt now red

by LegitimateTrash



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nosebleed, Omar has a big heart, background Nadia/Guzman, just some fluff about Ander being hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimateTrash/pseuds/LegitimateTrash
Summary: Ander has a nosebleed, and it freaks Omar out more than he’d like to admit.





	White shirt now red

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the first line of Billie Eilish's song 'Bad Guy'.

Omar’s not really sure what’s going on. Carla is wearing a paper party hat and looks way too giddy to not be drunk, so it might be her birthday, but honestly, Omar isn't sure. All he knows is that his Dad is visiting with a family friend and his Mom is watching the store so he has a day without constant supervision. Ander had texted Omar before he could. He simply sent an address and said `come party with me I miss you’.

Omar never replied so fast. 

So here he was, in a park with lots of drunk teenagers, listening to music with the bass cranked way too high, sweating under the heat of the summer sun. 

Both Ander and Omar are standing near the center of the party; close enough to be involved, but far enough that the music is background noise. Neither one has a drink, they’re too buzzed with the sight of each other to consider adding alcohol to the mix. 

“Praise Allah that my Dad left today. This ten minutes a day thing is not enough for me.” Omar says, lips curving into a smile for no apparent reason.

Ander sighs. “I know. I’ve missed you.” He looks over at Carla who is dancing with Christian, but eyeing a sad looking Polo who is drinking at a rapid pace.  
“We only have to stay a bit longer until Carla has cake, and then we can go off on our own.”

Omar nods, “Hopefully that's soon.” He’s not sure if Ander meant that they would be doing anything sexual by that, but he really doesn’t care. Just talking to him would be as good as anything below the belt.

“Hey, your sister came.” Ander says nodding his head her her direction. 

And there she is. Omar is glad that Nadia got to sneak away too, because as much as this summer has been hard on him, it has been equally hard on Nadia. Their father puts too much pressure on her all the time and she has been trying to stand up to him lately, but it’s hard to go against years of blind obedience and actually do what you want. She looks incredible too. Her makeup is immaculate as always, but he can see that she put extra effort into it today. Her hijab matches her shirt perfectly and her smile is genuine. He watches as Guzman immediately goes up to her and says something that makes her blush. She continues to look him in the eyes though, standing her ground. Omar doesn’t really know Guzman, but if he makes Nadia happy then that’s good enough for him. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Carla’s mom brings in a decadent looking cake and starts a chorus of Happy Birthday.

He hums along half heartedly and goes with Ander to wish Carla a good birthday. He sees some of Ander’s friends from school approaching him and quickly grabs his hand, dragging him away before they get pulled into another conversation. 

“Where to?” He asks, realizing that he doesn't really know where to go.

“Here.” Ander replies veering off to the left towards a little pond. They stop about a metre away from the edge of the water and Ander plunks himself down on the soft grass. Omar follows suit, his hand still tightly grasped in the younger boy’s. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” Ander says his light brown eyes meeting Omar’s dark ones. 

Omar doesn’t hesitate, and pushes Ander onto his back, slowly kissing his neck. They both grind into each other, the friction feeling amazing after so long without it. Ander captures Omar’s mouth with his, and they move as one, to a rhythm only they can hear. They makeout for a few minutes before Ander pulls away chest heaving. 

“What’s wrong?” Omar asks, threading his hands through the curls atop the others boy’s head. 

He avoids Omar’s eyes as if embarrassed, “Nothing. You’re perfect. I’m just kinda tired. Sorry.”

It takes a moment to cast away his lust filled vision of Ander, but when he does he notices that, yeah, he is paler than usual, and yes, those are dark circles under his eyes. 

“Don’t be. I’m kinda tired too,” He assures. He’s definitely not tired.

But Ander looks relieved and rests his head on Omar’s shoulder, snuggling into to the warmth that the older boy provides. 

The sun has gone down and the summer night had taken on a bit of a chill. Omar is wearing a jacket, but still hugs his boyfriend close under the pretense of staying warm.

It’s quiet here, near the pond, and for the first time Omar really looks around. Carla picked a beautiful spot for her birthday. There is a little gazebo in the distance and some park benches lining a small dirt path. The grass is tall and soft, and the party is on top of a hill. There’s no DJ or bar, just a cooler with drinks and a large radio playing a CD from the 90’s. Omar watches a bird of some kind swim around on the pond while he feels Ander drift off to sleep, his breath becoming deep and even. Omar smiles to himself, because Nadia has a nice boy, and he has a nice boy, and as much as his father stresses him out, he loves his family. 

He is just starting to fall asleep himself when he feels something wet on his shoulder. At first he thinks that Ander is drooling on him. It’s kind of cute, but also kind of gross, and right now the gross part outweighs the cute part. He’s about to complain and start chirping him when he realizes that it’s red. 

The wet patch on his shirt is red and this means that Ander is bleeding.

“Ander babe, you're bleeding, wake up.” He says, not panicked yet, but on the verge. 

Ander lifts up his face from Omar’s shoulder and the amount of blood on his face is now clearly visible. Blood is dripping from his nose in a steady flow, running into his mouth and down his chin. Omar goes cold for a second because, he’s seen this before. Ander got beat up, and was left in an alley unconscious. Omar had admitted his feelings for him because he thought he was dying. And right now, Ander looks so eerily similar to that day that Omar shivers.

Ander is swiping under his nose, only now seeming to realize what’s going on.  
“It’s fine Omar. Just a nosebleed.”

“I don't have any tissue.” Omar says, because right now all he wants is his boy to stop bleeding.

Ander frowns. “I don't either.” He pauses a second before shrugging and lifting his sweater sleeve to his nose to stop the flow of blood. 

“It’s my cousin’s anyway.”

Omar smiles a bit because Ander is trying to lighten the mood, which is good, but Omar is still worried.

“What can I do?” 

Ander realizes that Omar is freaking out and decides to give him a task.

“I should probably drink some water. So I'm not dehydrated after the loss of blood.”

“Okay. Okay I can do that.” He stands up in front of Ander waiting.

His boyfriend gives him a look that says 'what're you waiting for'?

“Well I'm not leaving you alone.” He says answering the unspoken question. “You could die or something.”  
And Omar knows he's being dramatic but as he watches Ander switch sweater sleeves, his left too full of blood to stop anything, his decision is confirmed.

“You’re coming with me.” He holds out a hand and Ander takes it, smudging blood on Omar’s hand in the process.

Ander’s head spins when he stands up and he grips onto Omar's arm.

Omar starts walking towards the party.  
“You good?” He asks looping the younger boy’s arm around his shoulder to support him.

“Yeah. Just dizzy.” Ander breathes out.

“Dizzy?” Omar exclaims, and starts walking twice as fast as before, half carrying Ander with him.

“Baby, I'm fine. I get nosebleeds all the time.”

But Omar isn't listening. They are getting closer to the party and Omar can see his friends dancing.

“I need help!” He yells over the music.

Most of the people turn to face him.

Polo pales at the sight of Ander and staggers from the chaos and over to a bench. He’s probably got a weak stomach for blood or something, and Omar really doesn’t have time to waste on him right now, not when the love of his life is swaying his his arms.

“I need someone who knows first aid.” He calls. 

Guzman and Nadia rush forward.  
Guzman goes straight for Ander and takes him out of Omar’s grip, checking him over. 

Once he realizes that his best friend isn't actually dying he sighs and pulls a tissue out of his pocket and holds it to Ander’s nose. “Again Ands?” He questions.

Ander gives him a guilty smile. “Yeah, I know.” 

“C’mon then, let's get you cleaned up,” Guzman says supporting his friend as they head towards a little service building in the distance that Omar hadn't even noticed. 

It's just Nadia and Omar now, all the party goers have traveled closer to the beer cooler or have started to go home.

Omar is staring at the blood on his hands.

Nadia takes his hands, grabs a forgotten water bottle in the grass, and pours it over his hands. The pink water sloshes into the grass and Omar’s hands are clean, but he can still feel the hot sticky blood.  
Nadia wraps him in a hug, going up on her tiptoes a bit.

“Omar, I need you to breathe.”

Omar takes a breath and relaxes now that his sister is here. 

“He scared me.”

“I know.” She says, rubbing his back.

“He said he’s fine and he’s not fine. Did you see how much blood there was?”

“To be fair”, Carla shrugs, popping up from midair, “He will be fine. Ander used to get nosebleeds all the time when we were younger.”

Nadia scrunches her nose.“Why?” 

“Never said. It's probably his anxiety or something. I heard that stress is a trigger.”

“Oh.” 

The silence that follows isn't awkward, but it's not quite comfortable.

Ander and Guzman are walking back from the service hut. Ander is still pale but there's no blood anywhere on him, and he's laughing at something Guzman is saying, so it's ten times better than earlier.

As they near the little group, Guzman points at the ground. Ander rolls his eyes but compiles and sits down.

“I'm sorry for ruining your party Carls. And for bleeding on your shirt Omar.” He says.

“You got blood on my shirt too.” Guzman adds unhelpfully. He goes and stands next to Nadia, their hands lightly brushing each other.

“Yeah, well I'm not sorry about that.” 

Guzman laughs and so does Ander but Omar can't quite bring himself to yet.

Omar sits down next to Ander and everyone takes the hint and disperses off to do their own thing.

The two boys are silent for awhile. Ander is waiting for Omar to say something and Omar is thinking about how to say what he wants.

“You didn't tell me you have anxiety,” He says quietly, stating it like a fact, not an accusation.

“I didn't know I had to.” Ander replies shrugging a bit. He fiddles with the grass at his feet, pulling up little tufts of it here and there.

“You don't. You never have to do anything. I just thought that maybe you would want to tell me stuff like this. I mean Guzman obviously knows.”

Ander looks up from the ground and locks eyes with Omar.  
“It's not that I purposely didn't tell you. It's just- there's so much going on with your Dad right now, I didn't want to add to your stress.”

“This is new for both of us, I get it. But we’re in a relationship now, so your problems are my problems.”

“It's normally not that big of a deal. It usually only flares up when I'm stressed.” His hands hover above the grass as if seeming to pause while he collects himself.

“It's just lately,” He brings more grass into a pile. “Lately I've been feeling anxious for no reason.”

“Ander.” Omar grabs the other boys hand and brings it to his heart. “I want to help you. I never want you to start bleeding again.”

“I know. Sorry about that.”

Omar shakes his head. “Don't apologize. Just next time tell me when your anxiety is bad.”

“I will. Promise. But you have to tell me when things at home get bad.”

“You mean worse than they are now?”

Ander narrows his eyes at him and using his free hand that's not pressed against his boyfriends chest, he throws the pile of grass at him.

Omar huffs out a laugh. “Fine, I promise.”

They both lean in, and as their lips touch, fireworks go off in front of them. They spell Carla’s name, but all they see is sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you liked, and if you want me to write more in the future. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
